


Between The Lines

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance, still not over the canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 glimpses into a life led.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines

i. _I must be tough/I must behave, I must keep fighting_

Hannibal runs the back of his hand over the wicked curve of Will's scar. "Does it still hurt?" He asks absently.

Will takes a deep breath. "Sometimes." He dances his fingers over Hannibal's side. "Not really."

Catching his hand, Hannibal brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, lingering on the work worn roughness. "It's either one or the other, Will. Which is it?" 

Will hums, shifting his body from under the press of Hannibal's weight. The play of light and the rocking of the boat is an orchestra of sensations that cocoon them.

"It is both. It hurts in earnest when it rains, as if it is remembering." He smiles, carding his fingers through Hannibal's hair. "Most of the time it is a tightness that lives in the peripherals of my mind. It's comforting company."

Hannibal leans forward, pressing his lips to the scar on Will's throat. Slowly, he mimics the motions of luxuriously languid kisses down the line of Will's body, moving with purpose as he crawls back to where Will's abdomen quivers with the hitch of his breathing. Will tangles his fingers in Hannibal's hair, gently nudging. Smirking, Hannibal bares his teeth, scraping against the skin of Will's inner thigh.

 

 

ii. _Open your arms and pray/To the truth that you're denying_

_"_ Tell me." 

Will is still next to him. Statue-like in the dying light of day. Hannibal blinks, tilting his head to the sky.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Hannibal says easily.

He hears Will scoff from beside him. "As usual, you know exactly what to say to me."

"No. That's not true. I only say what I know will happen." Hannibal moves close to press their shoulders together. Turning his body just as the last light rays disappear beyond the line of trees, he hands him a knife. "You will do fine."

Will only pauses a moment before taking it from him. 

"The liver again?" Will asks, shedding his clothes piece by piece. 

"The liver, if you'd please."

 

iii.  _Am I enough/To keep your other lovers hidden_

Sometimes he catches Will looking.

"What is it?" Hannibal asks, reaching out to slip a berry between Will's unresisting lips. 

The man merely shrugs as he savours the burst of summer flavour in his mouth. Will shuffles closer, his bare feet whispering against the floorboards. "It's quiet here." He says simply after a long moment.

Hannibal pauses in his sorting of the fruits they bought from the farmer's market. Turning to lean against the countertop, he regards Will curiously. "Yes, it is." Hannibal slips his arm around Will's waist, pulling him close. "What is on your mind, Will?" He asks, tucking Will into his embrace.

"I've been thinking."

"Well, that's not good." Hannibal teases, laughing openly when he feels the pinch at his side.  "What have you been thinking about?"

Will nuzzles against his shoulder. Hannibal takes that moment to press a string of kisses to Will's cheek. "We should get a dog."

"Ah."

Will props himself by his chin to Hannibal's shoulder. "Yes. A dog. A rescue dog."

"Will," Hannibal begins. "We are only going to be here until our passports are ready." Cupping Will's face between his palms, he parts to look him in the eye. "We can't. I'm sorry."

Will sighs, as if he has already heard this conversation play out in his mind. "I know." He murmurs. Drawing Hannibal down, he kisses him sweetly. "I know."

Hannibal releases him, feeling colder, missing the heat of Will's body. He watches as the other man moves into their bedroom, undoubtedly to ruffle through the box of dog pictures he keeps on his bedside table.

It doesn't take him long to map out a plan for a house that came with ample amounts of land good for dogs to run on.

 

iv.  _Give me that rush/I want to show you what you've been missing_

Hannibal brackets Will from behind, his hands over his. "Relax, Will." 

Methodically, he guides Will's hand to wrap around the handle. Together, the blade slides easily through the meat. "See?" Hannibal smiles.

"I'll probably never get as good as you." Will huffs, but there is a soft curl to his lips. Hannibal does not move away from him. "What are we cooking today?"

Hannibal considers this question. The slab of meat in front of them had belonged to a woman who had tried to hit on Will at a party they'd gone to a little over a fortnight ago. Even when Hannibal warned her off, explicitly stating his claim in Will's life.

"Hannibal."

Will's kiss to the corner of his mouth pulls him out of his reliving of teaching that woman a lesson in propriety.

"I'm sorry. I was away with the faeries." He tilts his head to press his lip to Will's. Pulling away, he wipes his hands on the tea towel. 

Hannibal begins prep on tempering the chocolate for the ganache, looking for the bottle of blood when Will hip checks him, grinning. "To be honest, I am flattered." Will says. "No one has ever... Y'know. Killed anyone for me. Well. Before I met you, any way."

That, Hannibal thinks, is the sweetest thing anyone could have ever said.

 

v.  _Is it desire/Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_

They lace their hands together. Hannibal shudders, exhaling. He thrusts once into the heat of Will's body. Twice. Hands holding Will down by his hips. They do not speak for there is no need to.

Will arches, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's shoulders. Tucking his face into the crook of Will's shoulder, Hannibal picks him up until they are seated upright on the bed. He is buried to the hilt. A kiss pressed to the top curl of an ear. A soft laugh, tickled.

They are both covered in cum and sweat, but it is ridiculously perfect. Too perfect.

Hannibal splays his hands over Will's ribs, redefining the map of his skin in his mind. Will makes a soft noise of protest, mouth and teeth finding purchase on the soft flesh of Hannibal's bottom lip. 

Hannibal licks his way between Will's lips. Sweeping his hands down the sides of Will's body, he lies back down. Smirking, he cocks his head, challenging.

He sees the moment the fire lights in Will's eyes. Grinning, he braces himself for a wild ride.

 

vi.  _I want desire/I wanna see what you're willing to lose_

Again. Another one who thinks himself clever, divine and beyond reproach.

Hannibal sighs. Will raises an eyebrow, pissed off from where the man has a knife pressed to his throat.

"I swear I'll gut him!" The Man - for he is 'The Man' until he becomes 'Meat' - screams.

"Will?" Hannibal asks, wiping away the blood dripping down the side of his face. He straightens himself, adjusting his stance and the machete in his hand.

"I'm fine." Will answers, though it is evident to Hannibal's trained eye that his leg is probably broken in three places, there is a labored quality to his breathing and his head wound shouldn't be bleeding that much.

"Hmm." Hannibal tutts. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Stabbing his blade into the ground. "Will?" He says again. 

In the split second that their eyes meet, Will spins away from The Man, jabbing him with a little too much force than necessary. The Man drops to the ground and Hannibal seizes on this to uncap the syringe he pulls out from the inner pocket of his jacket. "This will hurt." Hannibal declares. "But I am sure I speak for Will and I when I say that we will both be enjoying your suffering." He stabs him with it, releasing the chemicals.

"I'm going to need help." Will says when he turns to him. "Took you long enough. How many people did you kill?"

"Enough to feed us for a year."

"Huh. Another party then?" Will winces when Hannibal slides his arms around him to keep it upright.

Leaning over to slot their lips together, Hannibal savours the taste of Will's blood in his mouth. "I'm sorry I was late."

"Doesn't matter." Will breathes. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't known it by now, I am a huge Years & Years fan and 'Desire' is my favourite song from them. I hope you've enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Still not over the finale.
> 
> [Come talk to me here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
